A Wispy Memory
by Cadet0502
Summary: Bre,a rebelious irken and Zim's little sister, sneak out of the house to see Earth in real life for the very first time. On her first trip out she meets Dib,and soon after discovers a dark secret her brother holds. I sucked at the summary 'cause I don't even own the story, I'm just suprising my friend. Story is much better than summary, trust me.
1. A Normal Day

A/N: One of my best friends sent me chapter 1-20 via email and I wanted to suprise her with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I don't own Invader Zim, nor any of the OCs or plot, just suprising a friend. All the plot of the story and OCs are her's(not HIR, explained later)

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Normal Day**

_"__I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering, when will my life begin?"-When Will My Life Begin (Rapunzel Soundtrack)_

Bre's POV:

_Running. That's all I'm doing. Running, and running, trying so hard to get away. Pumping my legs as fast as they'll go. I've got to get out of here. I've got to- I trip, and feel chills down my spine as a hand grabs me by the collar of my shirt, slowly turning me around to face my pursuer…_

"Ah!" I wake up with a shriek, breathing hard. "Bre, what's wrong?" my sister/SIR, HIR, asks from her bed, right next to mine. I rub sleep from my eyes, and smile faintly at the sunlight flooding in from the window. I shake my head, trying to erase the dream from my memory. "Nothing. Just a bad dream." I say, stretching and getting out of bed. HIR does the same, and I wander over to the window. I gaze out at the beautiful view. The sun shines brightly in the pale blue sky, not a cloud in sight. The lush green grass looks beautiful, and a few trees can be seen from the window, their leaves bright green. The nature clashes with suburban life, offering a view of many houses as well, making it perfect, in my opinion. I get to see both bests of Earth.

"Look at it, HIR. Isn't it beautiful?" I sighed dreamily. HIR glanced at the window warily. "Zim says to never judge a book by its cover." She reported. I rolled my eyes. "I don't care what my brother says. I think it'd be amazing to get to go out there." I said, trying to imagine what wonders lay on the other side of the window. "Bre, it's against the rules. We can't go out there." She sighed. "What's with you and rules?" I asked. HIR has never broken a rule in her life. Unlike me, taking risks is something she can't stand.

"Rules are always made for a reason, Bre. We both know Zim said we have to stay inside because Earth is a dangerous place." She said, a little fear in her violet eyes. "We can look out for ourselves, HIR." I protested. "Whatever. I'm going to go see GIR." She said, heading out of the room. I stared out the window, and silently made a promise. _The next chance I get,_ I vowed, _I'm going to see what's out there. No matter what HIR or my brother think._


	2. Randomness is Happiness

**Chapter 2: Randomness Is Happiness**

_"__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt…"-Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson_

HIR's POV:

_Craziness,_ I thought, _going out there? She's got to be out of her mind._ I sighed. "HI!" a happy and chirper voice greeted me. I smiled, and turned to the source of the voice. Two teal SIR eyes were glowing with happiness, as usual. "Hi, GIR!" I greeted. GIR was the SIR love of my life. I'd told him before, and he said he'd be my boyfriend, but I really don't think he understands what that isn't the most romantic person in the world, but his randomness is his awesomeness. It was hard to not smile whenever GIR was around. "You just missed it! Mr. Beano and Mrs. Jamaica just had the bestest flamingo party this side of pancake!" GIR said excitedly. I smiled and tried not to laugh. Unsure of what any of that meant, I simply said, "That's great!"

GIR was a bit, uh, insane, but that didn't take away my love of him. "Have you seen my mongoose? It ran off with my favorite toupee, and didn't even put mayonnaise on it first!" GIR said, looking around in random directions. "No, I haven't seen any mongooses." I laughed. GIR smiled brightly, then wandered over to me. "What you wanna do!?" he asked eagerly. I shrugged. Honestly, there was nothing here I hadn't done. I've watched all the movies here at least twenty times, we weren't allowed to watch TV, I'd read the few books we had, and the day had only just begun.

"I KNOW! WE CAN PLAY TEA-PARTY WITH PIG!" GIR yelled excitedly, producing a pig from seemingly out of nowhere. I gave a faint smile. Sounds incredibly cute, but boring. "No thanks, GIR. I'm going to go…" I trailed off, so bored I couldn't even think of anything to say. "…do something." I finished. GIR simply smiled, giggled, and flopped over, rolling along the floor. Smiling, I wandered up the stairs again, back to Bre and I's room. Bre was still staring out the window. "Are you going to do that all day?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Why not?" she asked in return. "Because if Zim sees you're going to be in huge trouble," I said. Bre shrugged her shoulders. "For looking out the window? HIR, he made this base, he wouldn't put a window if he didn't mean for us to look out it!" Bre said. I uncrossed my arms. She _did _have a point there. "There's no rule saying we can't look out the window." Bre continued, smiling. "What if someone sees you? You don't have a disguise!" I asked. "No one will see me." She said bluntly. I sighed, and decided to stop the argument.

I wandered over to the window. "Just look for a moment, HIR. Don't you want to try something new? If you're bored all the time, maybe the answer could be out there!" she sighed. "Bre, it's for our safety, you know that. Zim doesn't want us to get hurt, that's why we're here. Honestly, I'd much rather be bored and safe than having fun and being in danger." I said. "You're a stick in the mud. Come on, HIR. We can take care of ourselves." She said. Not saying anything, I just looked out the window. Sure, it may look nice, and it probably did have adventures waiting to be unlocked, but what if it was truly as horrible as Zim said it was? Or even worse?

I shook the thought from my head. From behind the safety of the glass, sure, it was nice and peaceful. But out there in the open? With no safety or protection? It could get really bad, really fast.


	3. Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

_"__Slip into silent slumber, Sail on a silver mist…"-Trust In Me by Selena Gomez (cover)_

Bre's POV:

After a day of planning my first adventure outside, I was exhausted. _Tomorrow,_ I decided, _I'll find an opportunity. As for now, I need some sleep._ I walked up the stairs and into my room, to find HIR flipping through a book I know she's read many times before. "Hey." She greeted, putting down the old book. "Hi," I yawned in response. I sat on my bed, fluffing my pillow. A knock came at the door. "Come in," I called. In walked my brother, smiling softly. "Tired?" he asked, walking over. I nodded. "Don't forget your medicine," he said, gesturing to the bottle of deep red pills beside my bed. Relaxation medicine. I really don't think I need it, but Zim always makes me take a pill before I go to sleep. I grabbed one and swallowed it, laying down. "HIR, you should get to bed too. It's late." Zim said, pointing a black-gloved hand at the other bed.

"Okay," She said with a smile. HIR wandered over to the bed and went into sleep mode, her eyes and other violet luminous parts fading to black. Zim smiled, and ran a gloved hand down my cheek. "Goodnight," I said with another yawn. "Goodnight, darling," he responded, and turned to leave. I watched him turn out the light, and then close the door. As the light in the hall went out, the room was plunged into total darkness. The black surrounded me, and I soon feel deep asleep.

_Running. That's all I'm doing. Running, and running, trying so hard to get away. Pumping my legs as fast as they'll go. I've got to get out of here. I've got to- I trip, and feel chills down my spine as a hand grabs me by the collar of my shirt, slowly turning me around to face my pursuer… "Don't hurt me," I whimper, hoping for mercy. I see no mercy in those red eyes, though, only evil. The familiar face breaks out into an evil grin, and he grips my shirt collar tighter, making me shake. "You know I'd do ANYTHING to hurt you, Bre…" his familiar voice says. "Please," I cry, "Please!" Only a cruel chuckle answers me. "Let me go, Zim!" I cry. My only response is a tighter grip on my shirt._

I shriek. I sit up, breathing hard, taking no comfort in the sun streaming in through the window. Glancing to the side, I shriek once again when I see Zim with a startled expression in the doorway. Just a dream…It was just a bad dream. "Bre, are you alright?!" Zim asked, concerned, running to the side of my bed. Glancing over, I can see HIR's still in sleep mode. "Yeah, yeah…what are you doing in here?" I asked. "I came to check on you…what's going on?" my brother asked, checking me over. Trying to push the nightmare out of my head and stay relaxed as he looks me over, I tried to smile.

"Just a bad dream…" I said. Zim sits down on my bed. "What about?" he asked. I wondered if telling him was the best option, considering it revolved around him. I decided to choose my words carefully. "Well…it's stupid, really…" I muttered. "Tell me," he insisted softly. "Well…I was running. And, uh, I was really scared, and then someone grabbed me, and uh, that somebody told me they wanted to hurt me." I said, trying to ignore the dark details of my dream. "And did you recognize this person?" he asked. "It…It was…_you_." I mumbled, glancing down to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, Bre…" he sighed, grabbing my hand. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you." That statement, though intended to calm me, turned my blood to ice. A word away from Dream-Zim's menacing threat. I forced a smile. "I know. But it was enough to scare me." I said. "My poor little smeet…" Zim said, stroking my head gently. "I'm fine." I said. "Alright then. Just try to relax, and I'm sure the dream will go away. I've got to go on a…research mission outside, so I won't be around most of today, and I'm taking GIR with me. Will you be alright here with HIR by yourselves? I'll be back around midnight. Don't forget to take your relaxation medicine before bed." Zim said.

I smiled. Just the chance I've been wanting! I can finally see Earth not just from behind glass! I feel like squealing in excitement, but I simply keep my smile. "We'll be fine." I said. "It'll be like this for five days in a row, so I trust you'll be fine? If you need anything, I'm sure Computer will help you. Stay safe, my pet," he said, and then left. Waiting until his footsteps were out of Irken earshot, I shook HIR from sleep mode. "HIR!" I whispered. HIR looked at me with a smile. "Today's the day! We're going to leave the base!" I whispered excitedly. That wiped the smile clean off her face. "Are you nuts?!" she whispered. Hearing the door shut, and peeking out the window assured me Zim and GIR were gone. I explained everything in a hushed tone.

"Bre, don't you dare!" HIR exclaimed as I rushed to the window. Crap…it's super high up, and I don't know how to use my mechanical spider legs. But if I slide down the corner like a fire pole… "And what exactly are YOU doing?" A booming voice questioned. Crap. Computer the computer. The house. "Uh, just going outside." I said. "Isn't that against the rules?" the computer asked in a couldn't-care-less tone. "Please don't tell Zim?" I asked. Computer groaned. "Okay…do you wanna try the door?" he asked in a slightly amused voice as I climbed on the edge of the window. "Where's the fun in that?" I asked, and proceeded to slide down the corner.

"Bre!" HIR cried after me, poking her head out the window. My feet landed firmly in the grass, and I felt amazing. Grass. Trees. Fresh air. I giggled, and took in a deep breath of air. "BRE! BRE! GET UP HERE!" HIR exclaimed, panicked. "Wow…" I sigh dreamily. "Okay, Bre, you've seen the Earth, now get back up here!" she demanded shakily. I barely heard her. The sun felt so warm on my face. "Bre, you don't even have a disguise!" HIR whispered. That made me freeze. Correct. I'm undisguised. That's where there's most danger. If I had one, I'd be totally safe.

"Uh, 'Puter?" I called up. "Whaaaat?" the sarcastic house groaned. "Can you make me a disguise?" I asked. "Fine. Whatever." Computer sighed. Instantly a flash of light blue light surrounded me. Looking down at myself I discovered I wore a dark grey T-shirt, black jeans, a dark blue watch, and my normal black boots. I wore gloves, though not my usual ones. These were fingerless black ones that only came to my wrist, and I had one fake finger on each hand, identical to the ones disguising my three claws. Glancing at my reflection in the house's shiny exterior, I saw I had pale makeup, dark brown contact covering my dark blue eyes, and a light brown long wig. My PAK was invisible.

"See? It's fine, HIR." I said, admiring my human appearance. HIR sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this…" I heard her mutter, "but you can't face this on your own," she said a little louder. She hopped out of the window, landing to the floor with a CLANK! But, since she was made from the invincible MetallicaX5000, she got up quick. "Computer, I need a disguise as well." She said. Without any comment, HIR was disguised. She wore a violet T-shirt with a black star on it, black jeans, and violet and grey sneakers. Her skin was also pale, and her face had a few freckles. Chocolate brown contacts covered her violet eyes, and a medium-length dark brown wig was atop her head. "Let's get this over with…" she muttered. A smile reached my face. This is gonna be fun…


	4. 2 Strange Girls

**Chapter 4: Two Strange Girls**

_"__I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero…"-Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth_

Dib's POV:

"I'm telling you Gaz, there's something really suspicious about this! I'm completely sure the family next door is secretly a family of banshees!" I protested. My little sister took an eye off her GameSlave and growled. "Shut up, Dib! I'm on the boss level! I have to slay this Mega-Jumbo-Vampire Piggy NOW!" my sister squinted her eye shut again and returned to her game. Sighing, I wandered outside. I guess I could go spy on Zim's house again.

I sat on the curb, playing boredly with the trim of my trench coat. In the distance I heard giggling. "Bre, if he sees us, we are SO dead!" a non-giggling voice said. Curious, I glanced up and saw the sources of the voices. Two girls, around my age, walked across the street from me. One, with lighter and longer brown hair was giggling, and the other with slightly shorter dark hair, looked nervous. The happy one looked over at me and smiled. "Hi!" she said happily, walking over. "Uh, Hey." I said, a little shocked by such openness.

"My name's Bre, and this is my sister HIR. We're new here." she said. HIR? That' a strange name… "I'm Dib." I said, pushing my glasses a little further up my nose. "Nice to meet you, Dib!" she chirped. I wasn't used to such friendliness at all, let alone on the first meeting. Suspicions tingled inside me, but I tried to keep a calm demeanor. "Come on Bre, we should get going." The girl's sister said softly, eyes darting around. Bre rolled her eyes. "You're paranoid," she said softly, then turned back to me with that same odd chirper smile.

"So, what's some things to do around here? You know, since we're new and all." She asked. The brightness was taking me back, and it was a tad overwhelming. "Uh, there's not too much, really. A gym, a small shopping center, and a park are nearby." I said, trying to focus on the darkness of my outfit to calm the brightness of the energetic girl. "Cool! Thanks. See you around!" she said, and preceded to drag her paranoid sister away. I watched them go and blinked twice in shock.

They are defiantly not from around here. That or I've become waaay to use to people being mean to me. The thought scared me. It shouldn't be suspicious if someone's nice to you, right? Normal people don't see that as odd. Then again, I've never really been normal. Maybe the girl just needed to get used to the town. But the last thing I need is another person to call me crazy and weird. Hopefully the girl would tone down and not become an ignorant brat, like the crowd at Skool. Her paranoid sister seemed odd. I wonder why she was so worried…

I got up from the curb and headed inside again, and trudged upstairs to my bedroom. Sitting at my computer I reviewed recent paranormal activity sightings and sighed. Not too many updates, and nothing but randomness and fakes so far. 'Possessed Mutant Toaster'-Fake. You can see the strings. 'Ninja Hamster Demon'-Fake. Some strange Halloween costume. 'Kangaroo Hobos'- WHAT!? 'Zombie Muffins With Purple Spots'-Fake. Man, what's with this stuff!? Sighing, I laid my head on my desk. This is gonna be a loooong day.


	5. Back Home

**Chapter 5: Back Home **

_"__A danger waits at every turn…"-Sally's Song (Oogie's Revenge video game)_

HIR's POV:

"Are you crazy!?" I whispered loudly, "talking to a human!? Zim told us they're super deadly and evil!" Bre looked at me in amusement. "Oh, my bad. That was _so _the face of danger and evil back there, wasn't it? Man, he looked so deadly, I must be blind!" she laughed sarcastically. "Come on, Bre. You've had your fun. Now let's go home." I said. She rolled my eyes. "Fine. Whatever." She sighed.

When we reached the base I was relieved to see the door was unlocked, and getting in was no problem. "Hey, Computer, we're back!" Bre called. "I _know _that. I AM the house, after all." Computer said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Bre glared into the air since Computer was, well, everywhere. "You'd better hide our disguises," I said, "If Zim finds them-" "I KNOW! 'We're so dead', you've told me millions of times. We'll put them in the closet." Bre interrupted. I frowned, but took off the disguise and handed it to her.

Bre put both our disguises away, and then we sat on the couch. "So? What'd you think?" she asked. "I _think _we should have stayed inside. Yes, it was very pretty, but exceedingly dangerous as well!" I reported. "Figures. You were so wrapped up in worrying that you forgot to notice the awesomeness of Earth! It was beautiful, the human was friendly, and Zim doesn't know. It's all good." She said. "If Zim figures this out somehow, the punishment will be bad. We just broke the number one rule!" I exclaimed. "How do you know the punishment will be bad? You don't-WE don't, because we don't break rules and get caught. Maybe he's not the punishing type." She said.

"We have no proof either way. I suggest we don't try to find out." I said. Bre nodded. "Agreed," she commented. After a while of watching movies we'd already seen PLENTY of times, Zim and GIR returned. Half expecting Zim to immediately tell us he'd seen us, I was a bit shocked to see him give a smile. "Did you have fun?" he asked. I could see Bre was about to make a rebellious comment, so I quickly piped up. "Yeah," I said.

Zim smiled, flashing sharp teeth. "You really should be headed for bed, though." He said. Bre frowned. "I'm not tired." She said. "Bre…" Zim said, slightly impatient. "I'm not!" she protested. "Bre, we should go." I said quietly, looking down to avoid her 'what-the-heck' face. Bre complied, and we headed upstairs. "I'll be up in a bit. Make sure you take your medicine!" Zim called up to us. When we were in the room with the door shut, Bre turned to me.

"What was that?!" she asked. "What do you mean?" I ask, already aware. "Why'd you stop me back there!?" she asked, looking at me as if I'd just done the stupidest things possible. "I didn't feel like arguing. And I still don't," I sighed. What's the big deal? It's not like I stopped her main act of rebellion that'd she worked years on or whatever. What could she have gained? A few minutes before bed? Not worth the trouble. Bre sighed. "I'm not tired. I'm too excited to sleep." She groaned. "Take your medicine. It will calm you down." I said, sitting on my bed.

"But…I-I don't wanna calm down," Bre said sheepishly. "I like this feeling. I don't wanna stop thinking about it." She said. Then a small sneaky smile returned to her lips. "Promise you won't tell?" she asked me. I sighed. "What are you going to do?" I asked. "Not take the pill." She said sneakily. Well, at least her acts of defiance were small, and barely rebellion at all, and not crazy. I nodded. "Fine. Whatever." I sighed again.

Bre beamed. Laying on her bed, she turned out the light. "Hey HIR?" she said. "What?" "Sleep Mode."


	6. Wide Awake

**Chapter 6: Wide Awake**

_"__Up all night long and there's something very wrong…"-Aliens Exist by Blink-182_

Bre's POV:

After HIR was in sleep mode, I tried to sleep and still keep the images of Earth in my head. Maybe I could dream about it! I tossed and turned, though, imagining the next opportunity I'd get. Heck yeah, I wanted to go out there again! Tomorrow, I hoped! With or without HIR, I didn't care. She had a few points, but the feeling of experiencing Earth on my own was amazing! Why would Zim try to keep us away from such a magnificent place? It was beautiful, not at all scary, kind, and safe! I couldn't get it off my mind!

My thoughts were interrupted as my door was opened. Freezing with my eyes closed, I pretended to be fast asleep, despite the fact I was wide awake, and not in the least bit tired. I listened as Zim's footsteps entered. Beside my bed, I could feel his eyes looking me over, checking on me. I took steady but calm breaths, trying my best to appear asleep. My brother lingered at my bed for a bit, and I was a bit worried he knew I was faking. But then his footsteps went to HIR's bed, where he checked on her. Eventually he left, closing the door behind him, and his footsteps faded away down the hall.

Letting out a relieved breath, I smiled. A small act of defiance, but I'll consider this my training. Zim's never been mean or cruel or anything, but I'm annoyed by all the rules, even if they're (Supposedly) to keep us safe.

After several hours, I glanced at the clock. Five AM? What? I didn't feel at all tired. Completely awake, actually. I glanced at the pill bottle. I didn't feel the need to take one to calm me down, it wasn't that I just couldn't calm down, but I didn't feel the need to sleep at all. I decided to investigate. I grabbed my PAK analyzer, which was really the only thing I knew how to access in my pak; I could figure out nothing else, and plucked a pill and set it on the bedside table. Making sure the volume was set on low so Zim wouldn't hear, I scanned the pill.

Why didn't I think of this before? It had never really occurred to me to investigate the medicine; for the longest time I'd simply figured it was herbal or whatever. The results came back in order of greatest use: Somnum, Exonhium Cuphorlide, Ghadium, and Unknown. Each one was identified as an Irken chemical, of course, and had the most common usages and description of each. Somnum…where had I heard that before? Did my brother ever use it in his lab? I was only allowed in a small portion of the underground lab, but maybe I'd seen it or heard it.

My eyes widened as I saw the one usage. The _only_ usage.

Somnum…Somnum was a sedative.


	7. Sleeping Pill

Chapter 7: Sleeping Pill

HIR's POV:

The girl smiled. Her icy light blue eyes sparkled. "I'm going out for a walk in the woods. I'll see you later?" she said. "Okay, Av. Have fun." A male voice responded. "See ya later, Evan." She responded. As she turned around, her blonde hair swished, it's pink, green, and black highlights made for a strange yet beautiful array of hair colors. "Be care-"

I was zapped back to reality. "HIR!" Bre was whispering. "What?" I asked. Bre held a claw to her lips. I then took in the darkness around me. Did Bre or Zim forget to get me out of sleep mode or something? I checked the clock. Five Thirty in the morning? What? "What is it?" I asked quietly. "It's my pills! You know how I didn't take one tonight?" Bre said. So it's still the same night… "Yeah?" I prompted. "I'm not the least bit tired at all! And check this; I analyzed it, and the main active ingredient is a sedative!" she whispered.

If I could, I would have rolled my eyes. Seriously? "Bre, how else do you think it would make you sleepy? Of course it has a sedative!" I groaned. Bre blinked for a couple seconds. "I guess you're right," she added quietly, "but I still feel that something fishy's going on here. I don't feel at all tired. I feel wide awake. What if it's not just a light sedative, and actually like a knock-out drug? What if…What if Zim's knocking us out?" she ranted softly.

"Bre, enough with these conspiracy theories! Zim is not evil!" I sighed. "I didn't say he was! I just think there's something seriously strange going on here." I said. "You need to drop this." I groaned. Bre looked at me. "…HIR, what if we're being deceived?" she asked quietly. I looked at her, and was about to argue, when she continued. "What if Zim isn't keeping us safe, but keeping us from the truth? What if he's…he's…"

"Don't say it." I insisted. "What if…he's not the good-guy?" Bre said, narrowly avoiding the word I didn't want to hear. Evil. "Bre, this is insane. Zim is keeping us safe, and that's that. You're making way too much of it. It's not that complicated. I don't want to hear any more of this." I said. "But-" "NO." I said, as loud as I could without attracting attention. Bre sighed.

"Sleep mode."


	8. Theories

Chapter 8: Theories

"I'm gonna live my life, I can't ever run and hide…"-Freak Out by Avril Lavigne

Bre's POV:

I felt kinda bad just putting HIR in sleep mode like that. But I didn't want to argue. She made great points, and that's what frustrated me. I had no proof for any of my claims yet, but I still had this strong gut feeling something was wrong. Zim had never been cruel, he'd been caring, nice, and overprotective. But why would he hide such a great place? It was a crazy conclusion, but something made my mind stick to it for some reason. Maybe HIR was right…maybe we just had dumb luck when we didn't get hurt.

For an unknown reason, I felt sure the thought wasn't true, and my mind continued to linger on my theory. This was a mystery I had to solve. My curiosity ached for answers. My mind hurt from all the pondering, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I checked the clock once again. 6:40. Wow…had I really been thinking that long? The sun was just streaming in, and birds were beginning to chirp their beautiful songs. Should I awake HIR? No, I should probably wait a while. I'm not ready for the awkwardness sure to come. I sat up and sighed. HIR and I don't usually fight, and it bothered me to think about our recent conversation.

The creak of the door made me jump. "You're up early," I heard my brother say in a surprised tone. I turned around. Confront him or not? I decided not to, and smiled. "Yeah. I feel rested, though." I responded. Zim smiled, but there was a glint of suspicion in his eyes. Zim walked over and sat next to me. "What time did you wake up?" he asked. "Uh, like ten minutes ago." I lied. The smile on his face flickered, but he kept it on. "Around six hours of sleep? You're sure you're well-rested, my pet?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm not at all tired." I said truthfully.

I normally wake up around nine, since I go to bed so late. Being up this early was unlike me. I still felt like I'd had a good night's sleep, though. Did he know I didn't take the pill? Was that why he looked so suspicious? Could he tell I was lying? Zim smiled genuinely again. "As you know, I must go out for a long time again today for more research with GIR," my brother said, "you'll be alright?" I tried smile without looking too excited, but it was hard.

"I'll be fine. I was last time." I said with a smile that was unable to come off my face. "Great. I'll be home at six tonight." Zim said, getting up. As he left, I glanced at the closed closet door containing my disguise. I'd just come back early and wake HIR up when I was done. It'd be a lot more fun without her whining, anyway. The gym Dib was talking about sounded nice…If Earth truly was dangerous; though I doubt it, it'd be important to stay strong and learn how to fight.

Hearing the door shut, I grinned wider. Perfect. A glance outside assured me they were gone. I entered the closet and got my disguise, and once again slid down to the grass. I glanced around and headed in the direction of the town.

When I reached the building that read 'Gym' I smiled. Pushing open the door, I was amazed. I'd read about gyms before, but it was a whole other thing to see one in real life. All the equipment, the televisions, and all the humans! None of the humans here looked dangerous, and I smiled. As I wandered towards the treadmills, I noticed a particular and interesting television screen.

"Welcome back to Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery. We return once again to an old topic: aliens. We have some possible evidence of alien existence, sent in by professional paranormal investigator, Bill Raymond." A tall, dark man was saying. The screen flashed to an obviously fake image of a crop-circle. So obvious, in fact, that there, in plain sight, was a farmer cutting the grass in the circle with hedge clippers. No one took notice, however, and I was surprised. Yes, aliens existed, I was living proof of that, but you should at least be able to tell the difference between the real stiff and the fake stuff! I mean, really!

"Oh come on," I heard a voice groan, "that's so fake!" I turned to see the source of the voice. It was none other than Dib, the human I had met yesterday, staring in annoyance at the screen. "And no one ever pays any attention to the REAL stuff I send in!" I heard the boy grumble. Curious, I decided to talk to the first human I'd met…


	9. A Believer

Chapter 9: A Believer

"As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost…"-Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day

Dib's POV:

So, they believe THAT crap, but not the obvious proof I send in!? Do they even LOOK at my stuff!? "Hi!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw that Bre girl I met yesterday. "Oh, Hey." I mumbled. "Can you believe that? You can see the stupid farmer!" she groaned. I looked at her. "I…I know. It's an obvious fake." I said, interested now. "I mean, I believe in aliens, but that's a clear fake." She sighed, brushing a strand of light brown hair behind her ear.

I almost dropped my jaw. "You-you do?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you?" she asked. I tried so hard not to have a freak-out. I've never met anyone (Besides Gaz, but let's face it, she couldn't care less) who believes in aliens before! "Yeah! In fact, I know one!" I said, silently pleading she might believe me about Zim. "Really?" she asked genuine interest in her eyes. "Yeah!" I said, excited now. I looked both ways, half-expecting to see Zim pop out and attack.

"Alright. There's this alien on my street, who's absolutely horrible. Always trying to destroy me. I'm a paranormal investigator, you see, so I know how to defend myself." I said proudly. Bre looked completely serious now, the excessively happy version of herself now seeming to be millions of miles away. She gave me a silent prompt, and I took a deep breath out.

"The alien's name is Zim."


	10. More to the Mystery

Chapter 10: More To The Mystery

Bre's POV:

For a moment, I was paralyzed at hearing my brother's name. Shakily, I continued. "Tell me everything."

...Wow. I leaned back. "Zim's really that awful?" I asked the teen paranormal investigator. "Every word I spoke was true." Dib said. The way he talked about my brother; telling about the murders, the kidnappings, all these horrible things…it made me terrified. A part of me wondered if Dib was the bad one who saw Zim as an antagonist, but something made me think otherwise. Dib had every fact he told about Irkens accurate, and it was a wonder he couldn't tell I was Irken.

"I believe you." I said quietly. Dib looked ecstatic. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "No one ever believes me!" he said. Even though I had had my theories, it was hard. Hard to believe. Hard to think that the one who I trusted with my life so many times had crushed other lives. Hard to see my brother, who tucked me in each night, had tortured so many. It was hard. I looked up at Dib again. Amber eyes sparkled under his glasses with happiness, but all I felt was grief.

Did I truly trust Dib? After all, I'd only known him for two days, while Zim took care of me since I was a smeet. But the look in Dib's eyes showed me he completely believed every word he had said. "Do you truly believe me?" Dib said, suddenly serious. I nodded. "If you ever want to help, give me a call." Dib said, scribbling down a phone number and handing it to me. I put it in my pocket. "Will do." I said.

Dib smiled softly, then turned and left, his black trench coat fluttering behind him. I felt shivers up myself. Dib had told me of innocent humans being taken deep into the base for experimentation, dissection, torture, murder, or interrogation. I had never seen this, but I spent most my time upstairs. I felt scarred, and left after a few moments. Heading back to the base, I felt shaken. I feel like I'm both shocked and unsurprised with this discovery.

As I put away my disguise inside, I hid Dib's number in my bedside table. HIR still lay in sleep mode on her bed. I checked the clock. 5:50 at night. Too close. I sat on my bed, my head spinning from my discoveries. To wake or not to wake HIR… I silently debated in my head. Before I could do anything, I heard the door open and close, and heard footsteps headed to my room. Crap! Home early. I'd only barely made it, so I really should be more careful.

Zim walked in, looking a bit shocked HIR was in sleep mode. My brother gave a faint smile. "You never woke her up?" he asked, glancing at HIR. I shrugged. "I kinda wanted some alone time." I lied. Zim smiled. I tried to shake the dark images from Dib's stories out of my head, but they wouldn't go away. "So, did everything go alright?" he asked. "Yeah. Everything was fine." I responded. Zim walked over and sat next to me. "I'm sorry I haven't been home a lot lately," he said, stroking my head softly. Normally this would have been calming to me, but now it made me uncomfortable.

"It's fine," I said, trying to ignore the discomfort. "Why so tense, my pet?" he asked. I hadn't meant to tense up, but I felt pretty scared on the inside. I tried to let my body go limp, but I could tell Zim wasn't buying it. Suddenly he gasped. "Did anyone sneak in while I was gone? Did a human break in here?" Zim demanded. "N-no." I said. My brother looked at me curiously. "Do you just fear being alone?" he asked. "No. I'm fine," I said, more steadily this time. "Alright then. I'll be in the lab. I'll come in later to see you and put you to bed. If you need me, just call me. I'll be in the deep parts of the lab. Tomorrow I should be back at around 7:00 at night," he said.

I nodded. Zim smiled and left. What was he doing in his lab? This thought gave me Goosebumps. Killing? Torturing? Experimenting? Zim spoke of the deep parts of his lab. The parts I was forbidden to enter. I was only allowed in three lab rooms: a planning room, a sitting room, and an empty room. Barely a lab at all, from what I'd seen. But there was more, I knew it. Zim always told me the lab was too dangerous, and that he didn't want me getting hurt. Just like he said about the Earth.

Curiosity overtook me, and I crept after him, silently sliding down the trash chute to the parts of the lab I was allowed in. To my surprise, the almost always-locked door to the deeper parts of the lab was wide open, beckoning me inside. I silently crept in, soon discovering the lab was a labyrinth of rooms. It was extremely dark in the entire lab, so I tried to hide in the shadows. I crossed three rooms; one filled with shelves that held mysterious-looking bottled liquids all over, and had what resembled a witch's cauldron in the middle.

Creeped out, I entered the next room. Many freakishly-long syringes were displayed, some marked with a skull and cross-bones. I quickly exited the room. The third one was where Zim was. Ducking behind a collection of wires, I watched. Zim was in one corner, picking up a whip while humming gently. I glanced opposite to him and saw a man bound and gagged on an experimentation table. I felt a growing sense of dread coming on. No…Zim wouldn't just… I couldn't even think, only watch in fear. This…this was proof Dib was right…

Zim chuckled, and turned to face the random human. "How many times can a human survive being whipped?" he asked, a menacing tone in his voice. It sounded so foreign to me, hearing him talk in such a tone. Hearing him like this, when moments earlier his voice was sweet and calming. Zim walked over and raised the whip. "Let's find out…" he said. I watched him bring it down on the man. A muffled scream erupted from the human as the whip made contact with him. I watched in horror as Zim cracked the whip over and over again. Zim smirked as the human screamed. I couldn't take any more of this…

Seeing my brother distracted, I silently bolted back up to my room. I jumped on my bed and quietly cried into my pillow. I just saw my brother torture someone. Dib's stories were vivid, but seeing it play out in front of me was just horrible. I buried my face in my pillow, trying to drown out my sadness, but the tears kept coming. Was I really safe? Zim wouldn't try to hurt me…would he?


	11. Agent Mothman

Chapter 11: Agent Mothman

"Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed?"-Someday by Nickleback

Bre's POV:

When a knock sounded at my door, I wiped the tear from my eyes, faked a smile, and called out, "Come in!" in the strongest tone I could muster. In walked Zim, with a calm smile, as if all he'd been doing was relaxing. I wanted to scream, cry, and attack him all at the same time. But I simply smiled. Zim walked over to my bed and sat next to me again. That guy…I had no idea if he were alive or not. Zim again stroked my head. I thought it was uncomfortable before, but now it was unbearable. I didn't bother try and move away, I just silently sat there. I felt creeped out, as if at any moment he'd attack me, or whip me.

But he simply smiled. "Bedtime," he said. Zim's tone was sweet and comforting again, the evil in his voice earlier seeming miles away. I didn't say anything, but set my head on the pillow. Zim got a pill form the bottle and handed it to me. The sedative. "What's in these things?" I asked, as if just in pure curiosity. "Just a couple ingredients to help relax you," he said, smoothly avoiding what I wanted to know. "Like a sedative?" I asked, taking it from his hand. "Don't think of it like that," he said simply. Feeling pretty shaken, I took the pill and swallowed it, laying my head on the pillow.

"Goodnight, my little smeet," he said. "Goodnight," I responded. Then my eyes fell shut.

I'm outside, in the sun, in a huge field. I lay in the long grass, watching puffy white clouds float by. "It's a nice day out," a familiar voice says, I glance to the side and see Dib. I nod with a smile. "Yeah." I say happily. Suddenly a storm appears from seemingly out of nowhere, and Dib and I rush to the shade of a tree. "Man, it was so nice out, too." I sighed. Dib suddenly looked serious. "Darkness is coming," he said, staring at the sky. "Dib, the darkness is already here, in the sky," I sighed. "Darkness is coming," he repeated, looking around wildly. "Dib?" I asked, concerned about his hunted expression. "Darkness is coming. Darkness is coming. Darkness is coming. Darkness is coming. Darkness is coming," he repeated, his tone crazed.

Suddenly, I was no longer in the field, but in pure blackness. All I could hear was Dib's voice solemnly chanting.

"Darkness is coming. Darkness is coming."

I awoke to find Zim walking into my room. "Oh, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, walking over to where I lay. "Y-you're fine." I said, giving a weak smile. My brother walked up to me, and smiled down at me. "Bad dream again?" he asked. "What?" I asked. "You look scared. Did you have another bad dream?" he asked. "Uh, yeah. I was, uh, outside the house and it was really dangerous," I lied. Maybe if he thought I was scared of Earth he wouldn't get as suspicious. "Oh. Well, you're safe in here. I'll protect you," he said. Perhaps I need someone to protect me from you, I thought bitterly.

"I'll be gone today for a while, as you know," he said, rubbing my arm softly. I pulled away from his touch. "Alright, see you later." I said, sitting up in bed. Zim smiled and left. I gently woke HIR when I heard him and GIR exit the house. She awoke. "Hey, Bre." She said. "Hi. Look, uh, there's something you need to know." I said. "This had better not be about Zim…" she sighed. Well, it was, until she said THAT. I decided to tell her the other news. "It's not. I left you off for a whole day while I snuck off…" I mumbled. "Bre!" she exclaimed, angry. "I'm sorry! I figured you wouldn't want to come anyway." I said.

"Bre, you can't handle it out there on your own! Next time, just tell me, please!" she said. "Alright, alright. …By the way, I'm really sorry about the fight. I was acting stupid." I said sheepishly, though I had been right. No need to fight with HIR. She smiled. "I'm sorry too. You can tell me anything," she said. Even if she said so, I wouldn't tell her what I'd seen. It was beyond unbelievable. I smiled. "I need to give someone a call," I said, heading to the bedside table to get Dib's number. Punching in the digits, I hit the call button.

"Who are you calling?" HIR asked. I held up a finger to show her I was busy. "Hello?" Dib's voice said on the other side. "Hi, Dib, It's Bre." I greeted. HIR instantly looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh, hey. Did you consider my offer?" he asked. "Yeah. I'd like to help." I responded. "Okay, I'll meet you at the park by the fountain. We'll need to discuss some things," Dib said. "Sure. Can I bring my sister?" I asked. "Sure. And uh, Bre?" he asked. "Yeah?" I questioned. "On phone calls, and emails and stuff, for safety, call me Agent Mothman," Dib said. Safety? "Okay. See you later, Mothman." I said, and hung up.


	12. The Park

Chapter 12: The Park

HIR's POV:

"Dib? As in, the human?" I demanded once Bre hung up. Bre laughed nervously. "Yep…" she said. I sighed. "Do I wanna know?" I asked. Bre shook her head. "Alright, then. Let's go." I said, exasperated. She grinned and grabbed our disguises, handing me mine.

After getting into our disguises, I hopped out the window while Bre slid down (I couldn't use my jets, and she couldn't use her mechanical spider legs). As we walked, I could tell something was off about Bre. She was silent, and kept glancing behind her, as if she expected something to pop up. I did the same, but normally Bre would be completely sure of herself. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Bre hesitated a moment. "You don't want to know," she said softly.

Bre looked troubled. Even if it was more of her crazy conspiracy theories, I needed to figure out what was bugging her so much. "…Yes, I do," I said as we entered the park. She looked at me, stopping dead in her tracks. "I saw something last night," she said shakily. Before I could question, I heard another voice. "Bre!" it called. We turned to see Dib rushing towards us. "Hey." Bre said, a smile now on her face. "Hi, HIR," he greeted. I smiled. "Hi," I responded. Dib and Bre exchanged a glance, and then Bre turned to me. "Uh, HIR, why don't you take a look around the park nearby?" Bre suggested.

Confused and a little frustrated she was now keeping stuff from me, I slowly walked off, curious to what they were doing. I was annoyed by Bre's rants, but I don't want her to feel like she can't trust me… I sulked off anyway, deep in thought.

As I stared at my feet, which were clad in violet and grey sneakers. Walking and walking… Suddenly, I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," I said quickly, unsure what response I'd get. "Oh, no problem," a female voice responded friendly. I looked up to see a friendly looking girl with short black hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. The girl wore dark clothes, but still seemed chirper. "I'm HIR," I said, trying to be a little more open than last time. The girl smiled. "That's a cool name," she said. "It's short for Hermione," the excuse flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it.

The dark-haired girl smiled. "I'm Abbey. Abbey Dusk," she said, sticking out her hand. I gently shook it. "Nice to meet you," I said. I still felt a tad nervous, but I tried to look comfortable and natural. When with the humans, do as the humans do.


	13. Sorting It Out

Chapter 13: Sorting It Out

Bre's POV:

Seeing HIR distracted, I turned to Dib. "I want to help out," I said. "Good. I usually try to do spy missions inside his base, but that can be dangerous, and you don't have the training…" Dib trailed off. Inside the base? And he's never seen us? I'VE never seen him?! "What have you seen?" I asked. "Oh, I never get to far in. Mainly just the living room, but sometimes when he catches me I end up in the lab. I always escape, though. I'd love to see more of it, though…" Dib said. I shook the worries from my head. "Can you help train me?" I asked.

"Sure. But I'll warn you; my work isn't easy. It requires quick thinking, agility, and smarts. And as for some of the stuff I see…" Dib shuddered, not continuing. "You up for it?" he asked. "You think I'm gonna let that scare me? Bring it on!" I said, a smile tugging at my lips. Dib grinned. "Alright, then," he said, digging in his black trench coat. Pulling out what appeared to be a map, we sat on a bench. "Alright, I've been able to map out a few rooms," he said, showing the map.

Dib had correctly marked the living room and the 'kitchen', and what a few of the up-front lab rooms. A drawing also showed a room I had not yet encountered: one that looked like a prison, with tons of cells that seemed to stretch on forever. Occasionally spaces were marked 'Secret Entrance', 'Escape Route #_', or 'Stay Away'. It was all extremely accurate. "Wow…" I breathed, amazed at how vivid the illustrations were.

"Amazing, huh? But the base is also dangerous. I've had many close calls there," he said. I nodded. Zim installed lots of security systems, which I knew. My brother had always told me the security was great, so I'd never have to worry about humans getting in. But somehow, Dib still managed to get in and out all the time, and we'd never encountered each other before. Dib turned over the paper to show the back was covered in pictures of a place I'd never seen before. "What's that place?" I asked with a gasp. Dib pointed to an illustration in the top right corner, which depicted a crescent-shaped space station orbiting Earth.

"That's Zim's space station. I've only been there when captured. It's orbiting Earth, and it's where most torture goes on. I've been captured there before, but each time I escape pretty much unharmed. It's accessed mainly by teleporter in his base, but I barely have time to explore. Basically, every time I've had free roam of that place, I've spent it running for my life," he said, a small smile on his face. I, for one, couldn't have felt grimmer. Dib's dark drawings allowed me a peek at what I didn't even know existed before.

…It just looked so horrible. "Whoa…" I managed to say softly. I shook the darkness from my mind and gave Dib a small smile. "You're a really good artist," I said. "What? No, I suck. These are just notes," he said, folding the paper back up. "No, really. You're great!" I said as he stuffed the paper back in his trench coat. "Thanks. Now, can you be sneaky?" he asked. I grinned. "Oh, yeah. I can be really sneaky," I said. Being sneaky right now, too, I added silently.

"How sneaky?" he pried. "Uh, so sneaky that no one at my house knows I'm gone?" I felt the words flow out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I mentally slapped myself. Stupid! Dib's eyes widened. "What?!" he asked. Ugh, now careful with the explanation, Bre, I scolded myself. I giggled nervously. "Uh, well, my brother's in charge of me, but he's super strict. Like, really strict. I'm not allowed out of the house. But he's been busy these days, so I've been sneaking out," I said hesitantly, avoiding the details Dib couldn't know.

Dib looked less shocked, and more confused. "Uh, wow, that's…" he couldn't speak. "Don't tell anyone," I said. Dib nodded. "That's seriously wrong…but I've seen and heard of crazier things, being a paranormal investigator," he sighed. After a while of awkward silence, Dib looked up. "Does he ever listen to you?" he asked. "What?" I asked, taken off guard. "Your brother. Does he listen to you?" Dib asked. "Yeah," I said, confused. Dib sighed. "Must be nice. My dad just calls me crazy. And my little sister wouldn't mind if I fell off a cliff," he sighed.

Instantly I was curious. "I'm sure they love you, Dib," I said. My new friend just shook his head. "Who can tell?" he sighed. "…And my family's not all it's cracked up to be," I sighed. Now it was Dib's turn to look curious. "Why? You've got people who love you, and listen to you. I'd give anything for that," the paranormal investigator asked. "Well…My brother may listen to me, but the rules drive me insane. So many limits…I just can't take it. I've got HIR, but…" I giggled as I found similarities in our stories, "she thinks my need to break the rules he's set makes me crazy," I laughed. Dib flashed a smile.

"All visionaries are deemed crazy," he said. I laughed. "Oh, I don't think I'm really a visionary," I said with a smile. "Well, I think you are," Dib said. "Thanks, Dib. You're a good friend," I said. Dib smiled. "Thank you, as well. I've never had a real friend before," he said. "That's weird. You're so nice," I said. "They call me weird, nerdy, and insane at Skool. But anyways…" he trailed off. Glancing at my watch, I panicked. How does time pass so fast? 6:45. I wanted to get home a while before Zim's said time, in case he got home early like he did last time.

I sighed. "I gotta go. Thank you so much for everything. Maybe tomorrow we can work again?" I offered. Dib smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. Call me then," he said. "Bye," I said, walking away. "See ya," he said. I walked up to HIR, who was just saying goodbye to a girl with short black hair. "Hey, Bre," she said as the girl walked away. "You're doing great! Socializing? The humans aren't so bad, right?" I said with a hopeful smile. HIR crossed her arms. "She was nice, I'll admit," she said. I nodded. "I'm proud. We've got to leave, though. I want to get there early in case Zim gets back," I said. HIR nodded, and we headed out.

When we got upstairs and took off our disguises, HIR finally asked me. "What were you talking about?" she questioned. "Nothing. Just about how awesome Earth is," I lied. HIR sighed. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" she said, glancing at me sadly. I dropped my act. "It stresses you out when I talk about this kind of stuff," I said. "I'd rather you stress me out by telling me the truth than worry me by lying," she said. I looked at her. "Last night, I saw something…"


	14. A Night of Fear

Chapter 14: A Night Of Fear

"I know it sounds truly crazy…and true, the vision's hazy…"-The Wizard and I from Wicked

Bre's POV:

Once again, before I could finish my sentence an insane laughter filled the air. I hadn't noticed the door opening, which wasn't good. In burst GIR, who hugged HIR. The hyper SIR laughed crazily, and shouted, "PIZZA PARTY!" I giggled. GIR's randomness brought sunshine on a rainy day. Even in such dark times he made me smile. "Hey, GIR!" HIR laughed. GIR released her and flopped on the floor. "I just don't know why the pencils ate everybody…" he wondered aloud. Unsure how to respond to that, I kept silent. HIR smiled however, and shrugged her shoulders. "GIR!" Zim's voice called from downstairs. "Ugh, now it's time to be a potato!" GIR groaned, racing down the stairs. Honestly, I don't know how HIR seems to understand the crazy little guy, but somehow she does.

Zim walked up, shaking his head at GIR's antics. But then he smiled. "Did everything go well?" he asked. HIR instantly glanced at her feet, trying to hide her guilty expression. "Everything was fine," I responded. "Good. You can stay up for a while. I'll be in the lab again," Zim said, turning to leave. As he closed the door behind him chills struck me. Again? What was he doing now? I wasn't sure I really wanted to know, actually… "Computer?" I asked after a bit. "Whaaaat?" he groaned. "What's Zim doing?" I asked. "… Classified…" he responded after a while.

CLASSIFIED? Zim ordered the computer not to tell me what he was doing!? "What do you mean, 'classified'?" I asked. Computer sighed. "I mean, the data is classified. Now, quiet, I'm trying to play online poker," Computer groaned. … Computer plays online poker?... I shook my confusion from my mind. "What? What were you trying to say?" HIR asked. Computer talking reminded me that it wasn't truly private in here. "I'll explain tomorrow," I said dismissively. HIR seemed to take this as not total refusal, and nodded.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked. I shrugged. Honestly, I wanted to leap out of that the window and go have fun outside, but that wasn't going to happen. "I don't know. What do you feel like doing?" I asked. HIR shrugged. "Put me in sleep mode. Wake me up if something fun happens…" she sighed after a while. I waited for her to lay down in her bed, and then put her into sleep mode.

One thought was nagging at my mind. It had always been a threat, but somehow I'd overlooked it, getting too trusting because of Computer's sarcastic personality. If Zim ever grew suspicious that I was up to something, despite Computer's promise, he could order Computer to tell him everything. It was too late to fix that now, so I'd have to make sure Zim never grew suspicious. Now that I knew what he was capable of… I shuddered. I was sure he wouldn't hurt me; he'd probably just get reeeeally mad…

I walked over to the window and gazed out at the familiar scene. It was so beautiful out there…and it was great to now know it was more than just a trick of the mind. It was a great place through-and-through. The sun had only barely set, and it was a cloudy night. No stars to be seen; just the way I liked it. The stars were pretty, sure, but the dark clouds felt like a cozy blanket, keeping the Earth safe and cozy… Then it hit me. The Earth wasn't safe. My brother…he wants to destroy this place. Zim told me he'd make it a "better" place, but he also told me Earth was dangerous. And I now knew his true colors.

This lovely place was in danger. Dib was the only one who stood in my brother's way. Dib was planet Earth's only hope…But he's just gained a new ally. No longer is he alone. I'm going to help protect this planet. It is too beautiful, too amazing to be ruined. I sighed, and got up. This house no longer feels safe to me. It feels like suspense. Apprehension. Like it's only a matter of time before something awful will happen. I sat down beside HIR, who lay in sleep mode, her eyes black instead of their normal violet color.

I know HIR wants me to tell her everything…and I want to be able to tell her everything. But she doesn't believe me. She wants me to tell her what bugs me because she think she can soothe my worries, but she won't understand that my 'conspiracy theories' are very much real. At least she's taken a liking to Earth…

"Are you alright?" Zim's voice startled me out of my daydreams. I hadn't even heard him come in… "Uh, yeah," I said, smiling shakily. "You look nervous," he said, approaching me. "I'm fine," I said. "You've been acting so anxious lately. I'm worried about you, my darling," he said, sitting across from me on my own bed. "Tell me what's going on," he prompted. "Nothing's going on. I'm fine," I said. "You can trust me, my pet. If something's bothering you, I want to know," my brother said, staring at me as if he were trying to read my mind.

"I'm fine, really," I insisted. Zim's smile flickered, but he got up with the smile still intact. "Alright. You need to get to bed.," he said, gesturing to the bed he had just got up from. I obeyed and lay on the bed, curling up under the sheet. "I'll be home around seven tomorrow," Zim said, handing me a pill.I quickly took it and swallowed it. "Sweet dreams, my darling," Zim said soothingly. "Good night," I yawned. Then I fell fast asleep.


	15. What A Weird Dude

Chapter 15: What A Weird Dude…

"I'm strange, weird, shocking, odd, bizarre…"- Perform This Way by Weird Al Yankovic

HIR's POV:

"HIR!" Upon hearing my name, I awoke from sleep mode. I saw Bre standing over me, an excited look in her eyes. I smiled. "Hey!" I greeted. "Zim just left, and I've already called Dib. We're going to meet him at the park again," Bre said. I sighed, but got up. "Alright. Let's go," I said. We got on our disguises and left, heading for the park.

It was a bright, sunny day today. The sky was a beautiful pale blue, and the clouds were white and fluffy. It was warm out, according to my sensors, and it was pretty calming. Now that I'd stopped worrying so much I was starting to see what Bre meant. Earth was pretty nice. Don't get me wrong, all that 'Zim is evil' stuff is crazy, but she was right about one thing. When we reached the park Bre left me to wander again while she met up with Dib, who sat on the bench they studied on yesterday. Dib gave me a smile and a wave, and I returned with my own smile and wave.

I then sighed and wandered around a bit, sitting on a bench in a nearby nature trail. I watched in fascination as the nature buzzed around me. Birds chirping, bugs buzzing, and the gentle breeze ruffling the tree branches. I could even see a squirrel in a tree. GIR loved those things. I had heard him talk of them, and I had always known what they were, but I'd never seen one in real life before.

"Nice day, isn't it?" a voice said, interrupting my daydreams. I turned to the source of the voice. A man stood, looking up at the sky happily. The man had long, curly brown hair, dark brown eyes that were almost black, and fair skin. The dude's wardrobe was just…wild. The guy wore a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt, and dark blue jeans. Black business shoes were on his feet, but his socks which peeked out were bright rainbow tie-dye. The man wore a happy smile, and he seemed nice.

"Yeah," I responded. Instantly, the man produced an accordion out of seemingly nowhere and began to play a crazy polka tune, and began to sing a random little tune about the day, which somehow also included pizza, socks, and rainbow toucans. Honestly, it sounded like GIR wrote the song. But it made me laugh. I clapped when he finished. "Awesome," I laughed. "Thank you," he said, giving a little bow. "I'm HIR," I greeted, sticking out my hand. "I'm Al," he responded, shaking my hand. Al's grip was strong, and his shake fast, so it shocked me for a second.

"Great to meet you," I said, my face still smiling. "It is, isn't it?" he said jokingly, making a ridiculous pose. I laughed. This guy was really weird, but also really funny. "I mean, it's such a great day, the squirrels are having a Hawaiian bash," the guy said, putting a mock crazed look in his eyes. I giggled. Man, this guy was like GIR, but just the slightest bit more sane. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, but I've got to go. See you around," he said, then turned and walked off. I laughed as he did a child-like walk, skipping and making spastic random moves with his arms. What a weird dude…


	16. I May Look Bright and Cheery

Chapter 16: I May Look Bright And Cheery…

Al's POV:

I left the park without coming across anyone else. I had been visiting my brother Membrane and my niece and nephew Gaz and Dib this weekend. My contacts covering my Irken eyes were KILLING me, and this curly wig itches like crazy. But it's virtal my true, Irken form stays hidden. I hardly ever went around in my real form, except for when I was ABSOLOUTLY SURE I was alone in my own house. I had made the mistake only once…and I will never make it again. I still remember the night…

"I'm going out for a walk. Be back soon," I informed my band. "I'll come with you, Al," Ruben, my piano player offered. "No, that's alright. I need some fresh air by myself," I said, only panicking on the inside. All I needed was some time alone in real form. Ruben shrugged. "Alright," he said. I smiled, put on a hat to hide my wig, and sunglasses to hide my eyes, and headed out of the hotel we were staying in. Up ahead, I could see a forest. Perfect. I entered the woods and made sure I was alone. I could see no one. I grinned, and took off my disguise.

Man, that felt so much better! I got on my PAK's spider legs and crawled around, keeping my disguise stowed in my PAK. Everything was nice, calm, and fun until I heard it.

"A-Al?" I turned at the sound of my name. There was Ruben and Bermuda (my drummer), looking at me wide-eyed. I was wide-eyed as well, shocked that I didn't see them. I tittered nervously. "Eh, What are you doing here?" I asked. Bermuda held up my iPhone. "Y-You forgot this…" he mumbled. "Al? You're a…an alien?" Ruben asked. Crap… Things do not look good for me right now…

I said nothing. But I acted. At lightning speed I whipped out my knock-out ray from my PAK and zapped them both; making them fall to the ground, fast asleep. I needed to act fast. I quickly wiped their memories using another ray, and put my disguise on. That was way too close… I gently shook them awake. "Al?" Bermuda yawned, getting up. "How did we get up here?" Ruben asked, dazed. "You, uh, brought me my phone. We talked for a while, and you both fell asleep," I lied. I mentally kicked myself. Talk about a stupid lie!

"Let's go back," I said, leading them back to the hotel. Waaay too close.

I learned to be way more careful. If they hadn't spoke up, my secret could get out. If I continued to be so free with my real form, someone else could find out. The media… I'd be reading newspapers with my secret on the front page. I could see it now: 'Weird Al-ien.' 'We Are Not Alone'. 'Extra-Terror-estrial'. I love to have fun. But my secret must be dealt with seriously. Professionally. I still feel a bit guilty about Ruben and Bermuda. It feels bad, having to keep such a big secret from them, and knowing how they'd react if they knew.

At least I had my SIR, LEC. But my band and I were so close…it felt wrong, just lying all the time. But if I keep that smile on my face, keep that randomness spewing, and keep on writing those parodies, I'm sure everything will turn out fine…

…Right?


	17. Agent Sapphire

Chapter 17: Agent Sapphire

"Dark and scary—ordinary…"- Aliens Exist by Blink-182

Bre's POV:

"Alright," I said, once I noticed HIR was gone. "Okay, I need to tell you about something important," Dib said, looking serious. "I'm listening," I prompted. "You know how I told you to call me Agent Mothman?" he asked me. I nodded. "On phone calls, emails, and other digital stuff." I recited. Dib smiled and nodded. "Good," he said, and then looked around, as if to be sure no one was watching us. "I am a member of a Paranormal Investigation society called 'The Swollen Eyeball Network'. It is held with high secrecy. My codename is Agent Mothman," he said, grinning. "Whoa… So, what do you do?" I asked.

Dib looked down sheepishly. "I investigate. Then I bring back a report on my findings to the rest of the agency. But… sometimes they go ignored. The agency seem to go back and forth from thinking I've struck the most important case ever to thinking I'm insane," Dib said. I rolled my eyes. "But you're not insane. They just can't see the truth. We've been over this," I said. Dib nodded. "I know that. But, anyway, now you know about the whole Mothman thing. My phone lines and email have been tapped into by Zim before, so just for safety, call me Mothman for digital devices. I assume it's only a matter of time before Zim realizes I have a new ally, and I want you to be safe," he said, a small blush on his pale cheeks.

It was sweet that he was thinking about me, but one thought had just registered. Would Zim recognize me if he saw me in disguise? Maybe not until he hears me speak… "…So, you should probably get a codename as well. We can use it digitally, and when in battles with Zim," Dib said. I smiled. That's a relief. If Zim heard Dib call me 'Bre', even if he hadn't heard me speak through my disguise, he could easily figure it out it was me. In battle, I'd need to be extra careful my disguise stayed on. I liked the way Dib thought. "Alright. So what do you want to call me?" I asked. Dib looked deep in thought.

"…I've got it! Agent Sapphire!" he said. Agent Sapphire? Why not? "Nice," I commented. "I don't know why, but it suits you…" Dib trailed off, but then simply shrugged. My eyes were a dark blue, not really a Sapphire color. But then I remembered , that my contacts were brown, so Dib didn't know that. I shrugged. "I like it. It's pretty," I said. Dib smiled. "Are you free for training tomorrow?" he asked me. Tomorrow's my last day of easy freedom. The last day Zim goes out on a research mission. But I'll find a way around that when the time comes.

"Sure," I responded. "Great," Dib said, and got out a piece of scrap paper. "How does Three sound? You should come over to my house," he said, writing down his address, and drawing a picture of his house. I smiled. "Sounds great. I'll see you then," I said, getting up. "See you later, Sapphire," he said with a smile, standing up as well. "Later, Mothman," I said. We split in opposite ways; me towards where HIR went and him towards his house. I checked my watch. 6:30. Perfect timing.

After collecting HIR, we headed back to the house. "One more day of this," I said. "You know, I'm actually kind of glad you dragged me along on this little adventure. It was fun," HIR said, giving me a small smile. "I'm glad you think that…" I said, grinning. I'm really happy she enjoyed it.

We entered the base and put away our disguises. In the living room we sat on the couch, watching a movie we'd seen many times before. Now that I thought about it… I could see why these were the only movies we could watch. The entire movie collection showed the worst kind of humans. All the movies had awful humans. All humans were either villians, or snooty, or easy to hate. Some even potrayed the dead huimans as better than the alive ones. It really made me think. We weren't allowed to watch television. Could it be an attempt to make us believe all these movies were what real life was like? Was Zim trying to make us feel that this was normal for humans? I didn't dare share my suspicions with HIR, but I was sure this was the reason.

After a while Zim walked in. Smiling as he saw us, he walked over. "I trust everything went well?" he questioned. I smiled. "It always does," I said. Just not in the way you think, I added silently in my mind. My brother grinned. "That's what I like to hear," he said. "Tomorrow is my last night out," he said. "We know," I said. "Where's GIR?" HIR asked. "Oh, he went running after a squirrel. I assume he'll be here soon," he said with a roll of his eyes. "You should head to bed," he added, "Remember your medicine. I'll come check on you in a bit," he said. We obeyed silently.

When we entered our bedroom, HIR immediately flopped on her mattress. "I think I'll stay home tomorrow. It's safe enough out there," she said, lying in the bed. I smiled. She trusts me AND Earth!? This is the best day ever! "Okay. Sleep Mode," I said. HIR's eyes darkened, and she went into sleep mode. I grabbed a pill from the bottle. But, instead of swallowing it, I put it in the trashcan, covering it with a tissue. I turned off the light and closed my eyes, ready to fake sleep when Zim came.

Eventually my brother did come. I feigned sleep, making my body limp and breathing gently. I heard his footsteps check on HIR, and then he left, just like the first night I went pill-free. And, also like the first night, I felt wide awake. Curious to see if my suspicions were correct, I grabbed a pill and swallowed it. Laying my head down, I fell fast asleep.

I walked through the park once more with Dib, but we weren't discussing the paranormal. We weren't talking at all, actually, just looking at the nature around us. "Don't go, Bre," Dib said quietly. "What?" I asked. Dib looked up at me. "Don't go," he said. "I'm not going anywhere, Dib," I laughed. "Don't go," he repeated. "Dib, I'm not leaving," I insisted. "Don't go. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go," he kept repeating, concern in his eyes. "Dib-" "Just don't go, Bre! Don't do it!" he hollered, cutting me off. I was so confused. Go where?

My eyes flew open. What's with these weird dreams lately? First 'Darkness Is Coming', and now this? Before I could think any more, Zim walked in. "Good morning, my pet," he said, smiling. " 'Morning," I greeted. "As you know, today is the last day I'll be out. I should be back here around midnight," he said. I smiled, and glanced at the clock. 2:30. Plenty enough time to get to Dib's house. "Alright. See you then," I said. Zim smiled. "Be safe, my darling!" he said, and then left. I listened closely as I heard him exit the house, and leaving me to my freedom.

Sweet! Until midnight? I get extra time! I smiled and awoke HIR. "Hey," she said, getting up. "I'm leaving now. Zim said he'll be back around midnight," I reported. She smiled and nodded. "Have fun," she said. I grinned. It was so much nicer when HIR was relaxed like this. "I will," I said, and went to get my disguise from the closet. "Um, Bre?" Computer piped up. "Yeah?" I asked. "It's going to be a bit stormy tonight. You know about rain and Irken skin?" Computer asked. I nodded. Zim told me rain burns on contact with Irken skin, and the only way to prevent it was a paste bath. "Here," the computer said, and two tentacles came down from the ceiling and applied paste to my skin. "That should last the day," Computer said when he was finished.

"Thanks Computer," I said, getting on my disguise. "Whatever," Computer said. 'Whatever' was Computer's favorite word. HIR smiled and nodded her head. I smiled in return and slid outside. Walking towards Dib's house, I could see what Computer meant. Dark clouds were already in the sky, and it was only a matter of time before the storm came.


	18. At the Grayheart's

Chapter 18: At The Grayheart's

"You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand…"-Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

Bre's POV:

I rang Dib's doorbell. After a few moments, he came to the door. "Hey! Come on in," he greeted. "Hi," I greeted. Entering his house, I gazed around. I appeared to be in the living room. The walls were a deep midnight blue, and the carpets a dark gray. A small couch lay positioned in front of a table, both of which were facing a large television screen. Sitting on the couch was a girl with short dark violet hair with bangs. She had pale skin, and her eyes were squinted and focused on the television. She wore a short black dress with grey sleeves, magenta leggings, and black sneakers. Altogether the girl looked a bit frightening.

"That's my little sister, Gaz," Dib informed me, gesturing to the girl. "Shut up, Dib. Your voice is stupid," the girl grunted, glancing at us with one eye slightly opened, revealing that like her brother she had amber eyes. Dib took no notice of her insult and led me upstairs. I noticed strange sculptures and artwork all around of a man who resembled what I pictured an older Dib would look like. "Who's that?" I asked, when we came across a picture of the man in the hallway we were walking in. Dib looked at me in amusement. "You defiantly aren't from around here. That's my dad, Professor Membrane Grayheart…he's uh, kind of famous," Dib said.

I simply nodded. I had no idea who he was, but better not look TOO strange. Dib opened a door at the end of the hallway. "This is my room," he said, and I followed him in. I was amazed. From the outside, the door had appeared to be made out of nothing more than dark wood. But on the inside, it was revealed to be black metal, looking very well protected. The dark violet walls were littered with posters showing various supernatural beings, and a few read 'Swollen Eyeball Network'. The floors were dark brown wood, and a midnight blue area rug was set in the center of the room. Three octagon shaped windows had the blinds down, making his room dark. Four soft light lamps illuminated the room. Dib's bed was made of dark wood, and it had a dark gray bedspread. It was weird; his closet door was also made of the black metal that the door was, and a few cabinets were made with it too. A dark wooded desk sat nearby with two dark chairs and a large computer with many open screens.

"Wow…This place is awesome," I said breathlessly. Dib shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," he said, and then sat at one of the chairs. Man…HIR and I's room basically consisted of two beds, a bedside table to share, a closet, and a window. None of which were as technological as this…

Dib grabbed an iPhone and hooked it up to a speaker system also on the desk. "You can chose a song if you want," he said. I smiled. "Okay," I said, scrolling through the options. I'd…I'd never really heard any Earth music before… I selected a song titled 'Kryptonite' by a band called 3 Doors Down, and put the music on shuffle. I listened to the tune. I liked it…

"Okay," Dib said, selecting a window on his computer, "The base is where I gather most of my information. In order to stop Zim from taking over, I need to be informed on what he's doing," Dib explained, showing me a 3-D diagram of the base from the outside. It was completely accurate. "It's really dangerous there. I've came far too close to kicking the bucket there before. You're completely prepared to face danger?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "I'm completely willing," I said. Dib smiled and nodded as well. "Welcome to saving the Earth, partner," he said, sticking out his hand. I shook it.

Dib walked over to a cabinet and opened it. "It's great to have someone working with me. It was kind of boring being alone," he said, fishing around the cabinet. "You never have to be alone again," I said. Dib turned around, and I saw gratefulness in his eyes. "Thank you. That means a lot…" he said. Then he sat down, revealing what he went to get. "Here's some basic protection gear," he said, setting a pile of stuff on the table. I gawked at the huge load of stuff. A water pistol, a pair of night vision goggles, a black jumpsuit, a laptop, and a video-communication watch.

"W-Where am I supposed to keep all this?" I asked. Dib shrugged. "I normally just put it in my trench coat. But, uh…" Dib trailed off, trying to think of a solution. Dib chuckled awkwardly and grabbed an extra trench coat from his closet and handed it to me. Hesitantly I put it on. The sleeves were a bit baggy, hanging inches longer than my hands. "Uh, I don't know about this…" I said. "We'll worry about that later. You don't need it quite yet. Let's work on some fighting skills," he said. I nodded. Probably a good idea.


	19. She Was Right

Chapter 19: She Was Right

"One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me…"- Viva La Vida by Coldplay

HIR's POV:

It was a bit boring without Bre here, but I kind of wanted to stay home this time. I guess I just didn't want to go. I checked the clock. 9:50 PM. It'd still be a while until she got home. I watched another movie I'd seen millions of times. I knew all the movies here. Each quote, every scene. Not technically because I liked them, but because it was something I'd done so often.

Suddenly the front door flew open, and a familiar insane giggle filled the air. My non-existent blood ran cold. GIR? GIR was home? Oh. Crap. I was instantly tackled by GIR, who was still laughing his head off. "GIR? What are you doing here?" I asked. "THE BURRITOS TOLD ME I'D FIND THE TREASURE HERE!" GIR shrieked happily, and kissed my forehead. I managed to get the little cutie off of me and put him on the couch. Zim walked in, looking irritated. "I told you to wait up, GIR!" he growled. "I had to make sure the onions didn't find me first!" GIR protested, gazing around. Zim sighed, and then looked at me.

"Hey, HIR. Where's Bre?" he asked with a smile. "You're home early. Bre told me you'd be home at midnight," I said, hoping to avoid the question. "Oh, I was going to take longer, but everything went so well, I managed to get more done than I thought," he said. "Oh," I said, forcing a smile to my face. Not good…not good at all… "So, Bre's where?" he asked. "Uh, I'll go get her," I said, quickly heading upstairs and into Bre and I's room. Quickly locking the door behind me, I began to panic.

There was no way I'd have enough time to get to Bre and warn her in time. Plus, we'd have to go through the front door to get back in. What was I supposed to do? Hide, a small voice in my head told me. But that was ridiculous. There was nothing to hide from.

I could hear Zim's voice just down the hall. "Computer, where is Bre?" he asked. "…Uh, Classified," Computer said awkwardly. "Computer, I'm ordering you to tell me where Bre is," Zim said, impatience growing in his tone. I was now petrified. What am I going to do!? The computer sighed. "Bre is not on premises," Computer groaned. "WHAT!?" Zim roared. The anger in his tone made me flinch. Crap! "Bre is not on premises," Computer repeated dryly. "She…she's outside!?" he demanded. "That's what 'not on premises' means," Computer said boredly.

"Computer, please explain," Zim said in a calmer tone, but there was still a hint of anger in his tone. "Bre. Is. Gone. She is outside. She has been outside for approximately seven hours, and will probably be back before midnight. She has been sneaking out for five days," Computer reported, boredom in his voice. "And how is HIR involved?" he asked. I was frozen with fear. It's all over now. "She's been sneaking out with Bre for three days," Computer grumbled. "Why did you not tell me this?!" Zim demanded angrily. "Oh, P.S, she saw you in your lab when you were experimenting with your whip," Computer added dryly.

Experimenting with a whip? SHE WENT IN ZIM'S LAB!? Zim growled. "Has she shared this information!?" Zim demanded. "Yes," Computer sighed, "can I go now?" "Yes, Computer. You may go," the calmness in Zim's voice made me nervous. I backed away from the door quickly as I heard his footsteps approaching the room. Zim opened the door and gave me a cold glare, which looked foreign on his face. "Clever," he said coldly. I couldn't bring myself to speak. Zim kept approaching me. "Nothing gets past me. No one disobeys me without paying the price," he said in a dark tone.

I felt scared, guilty, and confused all at the same time. "Wh-What?" I managed to say. "Oh, don't act stupid. You know what I mean," he said. I backed up against the wall. There was something off in his eyes…Suddenly it clicked. Bre…she was right! Zim…Zim is evil… Those 'theories' were facts. Oh, crap! I didn't believe her, and I was a jerk about it, too! "She-She was right…" I said breathlessly. Zim cocked his head. "What?" he asked. "She was right about you!" I said, more loudly and angrier this time. "You were informed, correct?" he asked, still approaching me, cornering me. "I was," I admitted softly, "but I didn't believe her," I sighed.

Zim smirked. "Well, here's your proof," he said. At impossible speed he reached into my circuitry, and I suddenly felt weaker and weaker. "Sleep Mode…" he said tauntingly, and I fell into darkness.


	20. Danger

Chapter 20: Danger

"She's into superstitions, black cats, and voodoo dolls…"-Living La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin

Bre's POV:

After Dib showed me some fighting maneuvers, I felt much more confident and safe. "Good work," Dib praised. I smiled. It was pretty fun. From the music player, I heard a fun sounding salsa tune. I smiled, and proceeded to dance. Dib laughed. "She's into superstitions, black cats, and voodoo dolls…" the music sang. Dib watched my strange dance. "Come on, Dib!" I cried.

"I don't dance…" he said, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. I rolled my eyes and continued dancing. The thunder rumbled loudly outside.

"Come on, Dib, please?" I asked. "I told you. I don't dance," he repeated. "She's Living La Vida Loca!" I sang along with the music. Dib laughed. "Come on, Dib, please?" I asked. Dib shook his head. "Pleeeeeeeeeee-" "Okay, okay!" Dib said, exasperated. "Thank You!" I said in a sing-song voice. Dib rolled his eyes. But before I could see him dance, the song changed. A slow tune. "You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand…" A female voice sang. I shrugged and held out my arms for a slow dance like I saw in the movies. Dib looked hesitant, but joined in.

Dib was a pretty good dancer. Quickly pulling away from me after the song ended, he glanced down awkwardly. What was up with him? I glanced down at my watch. 11:57. I nearly screamed. "Uh, I have to go," I said hurriedly. Dib nodded. "I'll call you later," I said, rushing out. "Bye," I heard Dib call after me as I ran out. I waved over my shoulder, panicking. Was Zim home yet? Probably… CRAP!

I raced into some nearby woods, which I knew would be by the base. The rain was pounding down hard, but the trees blocked most of it. I could feel the face makeup I wore running, and upon wiping my eyes I discovered my black mascara was running. I ran and ran, huffing for breath. The thunder rumbled, the occasional lightning not helping my worries. I pumped my legs as hard as I could. Running and running…

OOF!

I tripped over something and hit the wet ground hard. I groaned in pain. "Tsk, tsk… What a bad girl you are!" I froze at the familiar voice. Oh…No… I slowly turned around, and saw a smug looking Zim leaning against a tree next to me. A PAK leg; one that I realized had been the thing that tripped me, slithered back into his PAK. It came to me that I'd never seen Zim in his disguise before now. A black wig with an Emo cut was on his head, with a crimson highlight on the bangs. Zim's skin was undisguised, still green. My brother wore lavender contacts as well, but it seemed that's all his disguise consisted of.

"Uh, Zim…I can explain!" I said, getting up. "No need. I know everything," he said, approaching me. I backed away a step for every step he took towards me. "And I know you know of my true nature," he said. I paled, and backed away a little faster. "So, my darling, you thought you could get away with this? You thought you could disobey me without paying for it?" Zim asked. That name he'd called me forever never felt more threatening.

From his PAK, four spider legs slid out lazily, tips pointed at me. "It looks like I'm going to have to punish you…" he said with a smirk on his face. I felt a strange boost of confidence, despite the fact I was running out of room to back up in. "I was taught to fight out here. I'm not afraid of you," I said, clenching my hands into fists. "Well, then," he said, and the spider legs instantly restrained me. I struggled and grunted, but the grip only grew tighter. Zim leaned towards me, making me stop my struggling for a moment. "We'll have to fix that, won't we?" he said, and then took off towards the base. I shrieked and fought the legs, but I couldn't break free. Man, I wish I knew how to use MY spider legs. I could be out of this in a hurry if I could.

The base, which approached quickly, made me squirm even harder. Minuets ago I wanted to be there like crazy. Now, I needed to be anywhere but there.


End file.
